Decade in a Minute
by campwonkeydonkey
Summary: A rusher girl named Roxanne went to LA to accomplish her dream-become a Nickelodeon star and meet BTR. But when she went to a BTR concert, James and Logan fell for her. As for Carlos,he became her BFF. Who would she end up with? Logan, James, or Carlos?
1. Big Time Concert

**Decade In A Minute**

**Chapter 1: Big Time Concert**

More than 10 thousand rushers from all over the world came to Los Angeles, California just to see the Big Time Rush boy band. And I am one of them. My name is Roxanne Smith and I am a 101% verified RUSHER. I am now 16 years old and live in the Philippines and came all the way here just to see the Big Time Rush's concert, live and become famous.  
>The fans screamed louder and louder and I can already see the Big Time Rush walking down their limousine. There comes Kendall with a blue shirt and a tight jeans. Logan came next looking cool with his new branded shades. As James and Carlos were going out of their limousine, the fans screamed even louder than before. They started to pick up their "I BTR", "I JAMES", "I CARLOS", "MARRY ME, CARLOS" signs and raised it. I can see the BTR's touched faces as the fans raised their signs higher.<br>I really don't know why, but my heartbeat was faster than you can say RUSHER. My hands were sweating, my legs were shaking but in-spite all that, I still have that very big smile in my face. The Big Time Rush waved at us and I, too, screamed.  
>Logan, Carlos and James saw me. I was blushing sooo bad! I felt very hot all of a sudden. I removed my jacket immediately and I placed it in my bag. When I looked up, Carlos was there! As in IN FRONT OF ME, smiling! I can't believe it! THE CARLOS PENA JR.? i was like, <em>OH MY BTR<em>! ..  
>He asked, "Hi.. Can I ask your name?" he was smiling and looking at me eye-to-eye. Sweat dropped down one by one in his forehead. And so, I got my hanky and wiped the sweat in his face. "Roxanne...- Roxanne Smith". I feel my self paling to death. My heart was beating faster than ever. All the other rushers looked at us and I can hear them saying,<em> "That girl's so lucky. I wish I was her!"<em>. As Carlos was about to reply, a cute 6-year old girl came running toward me and was asking Carlos an autograph in her cute little Big Time Rush notebook. 'Carlos, I'm your biggest fan. Can I have your autograph?' the girl asked. 'Oh.. sure..' Carlos replied with a huge smile in his face. Then, after he signed the autograph, he asked the girl if he could have a piece of paper from her notebook. The girl quickly ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and gave it to Carlos.  
>Then, I turned my back and started breaking free from the huge crowd. As I was about to reach the streets, someone held my hand. I was so scared. I thought it was a criminal trying to kidnap me. I was about to scream for help when suddenly Carlos called my name. I immediately calmed myself and looked at him. "Hey, why did you ran off like that? I was about to ask your number." I was speechless that time. I didn't know what to say NOR say anything.<br>"Well, can I have your number?.." he continued. Looking at his kind, sweet face, I nodded. "Yes! Thank you.. well, what is it?  
>"0..9..18...55745922" I answered as he continued to write my number and my name below it.<br>"Thanks,.. um.. can I call you or text you? You know... stuff like..." before he can even finish his sentence, I said "sure.. no prob.. well gotta go.. Nice talking and meeting you... bye!" Then, I ran to the other side of the road and waited for a taxi to arrive.  
>Then, I saw the rest of the BTR looking for Carlos. "Carlos! There you are! Where have you been?" Logan asked furiously.<br>"Hey, sorry.. you know.. dropped my lucky key chain.." Carlos replied  
>"You.. dropped your key chain... and.. it rolled out here...?" James asked<br>"Well yeah.. it was weird right? heheh.." Carlos answered.  
>"Guys, the premiere! REMEMBER? com'on... " Kendall reminded. The rest of the guys went inside the stadium leaving Carlos. Carlos looked at the back and saw me standing near the lamp post still waiting for a cab. He quickly smiled and left.<br>When I got home.. I was like.. "THE CARLOS PENA JUST ASKED MY NUMBER!"


	2. Incidents Happen

**Chapter 2: Incidents happen**

I texted my friends, Jeneive, Jamie, Daniella, Martha and Madz and told them everything. They aren't really rushers like me so, they were just... _okay.. so what?_. But, I'm used to them. I just kept on ignoring them whenever they do that to me and I always change the topic whenever they say stuffs like that. I usually change the topic to their 'love life' so that they'll be more interested and I will not look like a fool.  
>After all that long conversation, I ran up to my room which is full of Big Time Rush posters and got my 2011 issue of BOP and Tiger Beat and started looking for the page with the BTR in it. I kept starring at the 4 boys and imagines what will happen if one of them becomes my boyfriend. But, as I think thoroughly, I knew that it will never happen because there are millions of girls there who are prettier than me. I'm not saying that I am pretty. I am just saying that why would they pick me?<br>More questions came up to my mind. But the question that can't get out of my head is "_how can I be a perfect girl for 4 perfect guys?"_ . I kept asking this to myself but I can't rally find the answer.I didn't realize, I was already asleep.  
>It was already midnight when my cellphone rang. At first, I just ignored it and it stopped. After a few minutes, it rang again and again. I reached out to my phone and switched it off and went back to sleep. Morning came and it was just 5 am. I put on my bunny slippers and slowly went downstairs to have some coffee. My dog, Bambi, was still curling in her beanbag while Blite, my cat, was already playing with his mouse toy. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my body. I peeked through my window and saw my neighbors gardening already. There wasn't much car passing by in our subdivision, actually. Our subdivision is more on bicycles. Their motto is "GO GREEN!". And, i know right! their motto's lame.<br>I was just alone in my house, AGAIN. My parents were back home in the Philippines and so are my siblings. The reason I'm here in L.A. is to continue my dream to become famous and meet one of the BTR. and guess what! One of my dreams came true. I just talked to Carlos Pena. I went to get my laptop and typed:  
>Dream List<br>✓ have voice lessons  
>✓ go to L.A<br>✓have acting lessons  
>✓ meet one of the Big Time Rush<br>be famous  
>be rich<br>have a relationship with one of the BTR  
><em>"Well, at least 4 of my dream list are checked :)<em>" I said to myself. After 5 minutes of staring at the _have a relationship with one of the BTR_, my tummy grumbled. And so, I took my frying pan and fried some bacon and egg. The delicious aroma filled my kitchen. I was about to turn my music player on in my cellphone to add some morning energy when I saw 3 missed calls and one text message. The text message said:  
><em> Hey, It's me Carlos, u still awake? Sorry to disturb you.. :) Just felt kinda lonely. :D well, back to sleep! <em>  
><em> 12:17am July 14<em>  
>I can't believe it was CARLOS! I so regret myself from switching off my cellphone! I kept slapping myself and was about to step on my cellphone when the aroma suddenly changed into a burning-plastic-thing smell. I quickly turned the heat off and have no other choice but to throw it all away.<br>I dressed myself up, brushed my teeth, washed my face and drove myself to "The Beanery". It is a coffee shop where I work. DUH! As usual, another day of work! "I hope this day would be different!" I said to myself. Every time I work, I feel bored and all that. And thanks to our manager, MR. WRINKLER, my day gets even worst! I saw Jen and Madz when I went inside the store. At least they make my day! I started heating up some coffee and opened the registrar. Minute by minute, a costumer arrives. OH! Did I forget to tell you that the shop I work in is very famous in LA? Now you know! :) Well, after two to three hours, more costumers arrived, as usual. Then, I heard a costumer said, "hey, is that the girl? She looks like.. um..." the 1st boy said "SHE LOOKS AMAZING!" the second boy replied. "i think she looks... normal..." the first boy said again. "Yeah, she looks normal but I can feel that she's different dude!" the 3rd boy argued. But the fourth boy didn't said a thing. When I looked at them, it was the BTR! Carlos was staring at me. And so does Logan and James. Kendall was the first guy by the way, logan is the 2nd guy, James is the 3rd guy and Carlos is the 4th guy. Kendall went near me and said "excuse me miss... i want to order a large cappuccino please." "That''ll be $2.95" He gave me 5 dollars and said "keep the change." and he went back to his seat.  
>I can see Carlos going near me next. My heartbeat was just normal. It was like, he's just an ordinary person walking near me. "Can I get you something sir?" I asked. "Um... Roxanne.. right?" He asked back. "um.. yes..." i answered. I kept on pressing the H,E,L,P button on the keyboard and I feel myself blushing. "I texted you last night. Sorry if I interrupted you...Did I interrupted you with something?"<br>"no, no, you didn't interrupt me. It's ok" I said  
>"oh.. ok.. so.. that's it then, :D can I text you daily? You know-" And before he can finish, I replied<br>"Sure, no prob."  
>"Thanks. That'll be great. You made my day special." just then, I realized that he wasn't supposed to say that. Then, I felt my body's temperature rose to 100 degrees. I didn't answered back but I just smiled.<br>Logan and James went near me, pushing each other. James got his lucky comb and combed his SUPER HOT HAIR. And, Logan started to smile.. "HI, name's James maslow... " he said. "And I'm Logan henderson..." Logan said  
>"hey! i was talking to her! stop interrupting us..." James said<br>"NOT COOL DUDE! i saw her first!" Logan argued back.  
>"excuse, me, can i get you something?" i asked<br>"well, yeah.. can i have your phone number?" james said coolly.  
>"pleassseee" logan pleaded.<br>"well, carlos there knows my number. You better ask him." i said  
>"CARLOS? AS IN ... CARLOS? " james pointed carlos<br>"AS IN THE CARLOS PENA? ? OVER THERE? WITH THE HOODY?" Logan asked again.  
>"WHY didn't he told us that HE knows YOU?" james asked with a mad expression.<br>"I have no idea.. so .. can I get you something?" i asked for the second time  
>"um.. one brewed coffee please." logan ordered,<br>"$1.45 please"  
>"here you go" he gave me a $10 bill and when I unfolded the $10 bill, there was a paper. It said...<br>Call or text me.. PLEAAASSSEE... i'll be waiting.. text me anytime...  
>09187635822<br>_OKAY?_ before, I was the one who was craving to have their number, and now, it's vice versa! I know that Logan's just flirting again. As if I don't know that he's the biggest flirt in the whole Big Time Rush. But, I don't know why I still like him. But, the truth is, I think I like James more because of his hot hair. Wait, maybe Logan, because of his smile, or Carlos because he's friendly and sweet. I don't know!  
>"He-ey.. i think someone's having a crush on youu..." Jen said<br>"Yeah, I'm soo darn jealous." Madz joined in  
>"Who?" I asked as if I don't know who they're talking about<br>"stop playing as if you don't know Barbz!" Jen kidded  
>"Seriously, I don't know who you two are talking about" I lied<br>"And stop calling me Barbz, Barbie or whatever. Call me abby.. okay?" I added  
>"Ok, CARLOS! I'm gonna stop now.." Jen teased<br>"Carlos? Really?" I asked  
>"BLUSHING!" Madz screamed<br>"NO I'M NOT!" I said as I covered my face  
>"Then, why are you covering your face?" Jen asked while pouring the cappuccino in the cup<br>"'Cause I'm ugly" I insisted  
>"Well, if you are, why is your CARLITOS looking at you?" Madz said<br>"He thinks we're crazy...SCREAMING LIKE THIS!" I told them in a loud voice  
>"She's got a point" Jen agreed<br>"Cappuccino's done dude... Abby, Madz and I are called by Mr. Wrinkler.. so.. you..go..to...them.. and.. we.. go.. to.. Mr. Wrinkler.. GOT IT?" Jen said in a very slow voice.  
>"I didn't heard Mr. Wrinkler called you.. I heard him called ME... " I lied<br>"No, you misheard him... k.. here's your cappuccino.. k, bye..." Madz said as quick as you can say Carlitos  
>Okay.. so I'm stuck with Kendall's cappuccino and the boys. There's no point telling someone to give the cappuccino to Kendall 'cause I WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT IN THE SHOP! So, I walked near them and gave the cappuccino to Kendall. He thanked me and the boys started to chat except for James who was combing his hair and admiring himself in the mirror.<br>I heard the boys' conversation, saying:  
>"dude, i think i'm starting to like that girl" Logan said<br>"LOGAN! you're being a flirt again!" Carlos reminded  
>"I'm just joking! Anyway, a cashier? as if!" Logan said<p> 


	3. SOS

**Chapter 3: S.O.S**

When I heard this from Logan, I quickly tear the paper he gave me and threw it. I was deeply heartbroken 'cauz, HE WAS MY FAVORITE GUY IN THE BAND and he judged me? Just like that? I couldn't help myself crying so I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the shop. I went to the small corner of the street and sat down. There, I cried and cried. I can't believe that Logan Henderson, my 1st idol and my most favorite in the big time rush band, just said that. I mean, I AM A VERIFIED LOGANATOR! And, with that attitude and performance he showed me, I think I won't be idolizing him anymore.  
>I stayed there for at least an hour and so... Then, decided to go home 'cauz there's no point crying. I mean, past is past right? As I was walking back home, I saw Martha who was with her lil' bro. She waved at me and I waved back. We didn't have time to talk because her brother was already insisting her to go home.<br>As I was walking in the middle of 10th avenue and heffron drive, rain began to pour hardly. I didn't bring any umbrella or raincoat to protect myself from the rain. The rain was pouring too hard that I can't see a single thing and my head began hurting. As if my brains were being drilled. All the stores were closed. As I looked at my watch, it was already quarter till 11 pm. There was no moon at all. The clouds covered the whole sky. The rain poured harder. There was no sight of any cars or people. I felt like I was the only person in the world.  
>I felt weaker and weaker. I felt coldness all around me. I was lost. I didn't know what to do or where to go. The rain keeps on blocking mg sight. As I was about to collapse, I saw a shadow of a man going towards me. I heard him saying, "be strong". Until I finally broke down. I felt my body touched the cold, wet ground.<p> 


	4. Life Saver or Love Saver?

**Chapter 4: Life Saver or Love Saver?**

I felt relaxed. It was like, ... HEAVEN.. I opened my eyes and saw the unfamiliar room. The room was enormous! There were statues and different paintings. There was even a mini-fountain in the middle of the room and I saw the huge bed I was lying on. The room was painted with gold and brown which was really a good combination. And, beside me, was a note saying "get well soon!"  
>I removed my blanket and stood up. That was the time when I saw my clothes changed! I was freakin' scared. Dirty thoughts rant through my mind. I didn't know who saved me and who changed my clothes.<br>I peeped out the window and saw a huge, sparkling garden. It was a shock when I saw Logan, James and Kendall playing hockey. They were chasing the "black thing" with their hockey sticks.A minute later, a knock was heard from the door. I ran to my bed and lay down. I shouted "open" and a lady entered the room. She was really pretty. And she looks like someone...someone really famous but I just couldn't tell who...  
>"hey! how are you? Here have some breakfast. It'll keep you strong." she said nicely while handing me a "breakfast in bed" tray. It was composed of toast, bacon, eggs, pancakes and an orange juice.<br>"ur... I'm-fine.. thank you." I said nervously  
>"your welcome" she smiled<br>As she was about to leave the room, I told her,  
>"Wait, can I asked you something?"<br>"Sure"  
>"Who are you? Are you the one who saved me?"<br>"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Pamela Ann Wright Henderson. Logan's mom. And, I'll leave the explaining to Logan and his friends. K?" she answered with a kind face and went out of the room.  
>So that's who she is! Logan's mom! Logan looks like his mom. Another knock was heard from the door and as the door slowly opened, another lady appeared. I knew that she's the Henderson's helper for she was wearing this "maid-costume".<br>"Hey, how are you?"  
>"I'm fine, thank you"<br>"Well, Mrs. Henderson told me to give you this." She handed me brand new clothes for me to wear. "You know, you're very lucky." She continued  
>"Why?" I asked<br>"'cause Logan saved you. Don't you know that?"  
>"no, Logan was the one who saved me? I thought it was.." <em>I thought is was Carlos. <em>  
>"You thought who saved you?" she asked curiously<br>"Oh.. nothing... Seriously? What happened to me? Who am I? All I remember is the Big Time Rush. That's all. I don't remember anything more than that." I lied  
>"oh my.. i should tell this to Logan and his friends. Don't you really remember who you are?"<br>"No.." I acted confused "What really happened to me?" I continued asking  
>"Well, exactly midnight, it was raining heavily and a knock was heard from our door. When we opened the door, we saw Logan really wet and we saw him carrying you. His mom asked him what happened and he didn't answered her question and went directly to the guest room. He told me to change your clothes and take care of you as he tell Carlos what happened to you. You know, you were asleep for 2 days already. And the boys came here everyday. They actually spend time here more than playing hockey. And every time they're downstairs, I can hear them chatting about you. They really care for you dear, and you're so lucky. It's the first time I saw them like that, Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she asked again<br>"Well, after your story, I think my memory's back. Thanks." I couldn't help myself act like I don't know anything. So I smiled and thanked her.  
>She left the room and I locked the door. I started to change my clothes, and brushed my teeth. I actually like the dress Mrs. Henderson gave me. The style's unique but simple. I sat down near the window and looked at the boys play hockey.<p> 


End file.
